Stranger Danger
by creativethinking
Summary: I saw her eyes through the gap in a bookshelf in the library, moments before I was hit by a car. Knowing her name is one thing but finding her? Everytime I see those eyes my heart stops, quite literally. Danger surrounds her, so why do I keep getting involved? She takes the meaning of "stranger danger" to a whole new level. Please read & review!
1. First Sighting

I sighed in annoyance as the books fell off the shelf onto the floor. While kneeling on the floor I could see a pair of black boots through the gap. As I stood up to put the books back I saw a pair of big bluey-green coloured eyes. Then they were gone. Trying to ignore it I started putting the books back. Those eyes though, they were so pretty. I smiled to myself as I sorted out the books.

No longer able to contain myself I went over to the other side of the bookshelf. There was no one there, I frowned. As I started to make my way to the exit of the library, I could here music. That was strange, there's a strict silence rule in this library. The librarian was no where to be seen. Had she went to go find the source of the sound? She must have. Apart myself there was no one in the library. I could of sworn five minutes ago there was at the very least 20 other people here.

Something was going on and I didn't like it. I walked out of the exit over to my car. After looking right and left I made my way over. Time froze, at least that's what I felt had happen. A car had came out of no where towards me. Panicking, I was rooted to the spot. Pain exploded throughout my body.

* * *

I woke up in a smallish bright room. Looking around the room I realized I was in hospital. My arm was in a cast and my legs felt numb. Later on I was told that I wouldn't be able to walk for a few of weeks. That shocked me. Then again I'm lucky that at least I will be able to walk eventually. I have to use a wheelchair to get myself around. Mom and Dad were very calm about it all. They've been really good helping me around especially as sometimes I just get so fed up in the chair.

I didn't want to hang out with my friends. It would just be so awkward even though they had visited me in hospital to see how I was. I had however started going to these special walking classes to try and get me ready. I had fallen a few times but the people working there keep encouraging me and when I fall it's onto a soft mat so it doesn't hurt that much.

A week before I was scheduled to be getting out of the wheelchair I had been allowed to change to a sort of walking frame. My legs had been getting strong enough to hold my weight.

The thing is though, after that day in the library I hadn't been paying attention to really anything. I zoned out of the conversations with my friends, stopped listening in the walking classes and basically just kept to myself. There was something more important on my mind I was trying to work out.

When I left the library it was empty. The road I crossed was empty. There was no sign of life anywhere I could see. Who called the ambulance? Not the driver I don't think because as I fell to ground I saw the car speed off. It must of been that person I saw in the library! It wasn't in my mind, I really saw those eyes!

The smell of spagetti bolognese made my stomach rumble. Carefully I got off of my bed using the frame. I navigated my way to the kitchen. Since the accident I had been moved to the spare room downstairs. It was much easier then getting my parents to come help me down the stairs from my room which I hated. As I entered the kitchen the smell was overwhelming. I sat down beside my dad.

'Dad?' A thought had crossed my mind.

'Yeah?'

I took a sip of orange juice. 'Who called the ambulance? Did they say?'

Before answering he swallowed his forkful of food. 'A girl they said. Lucky she did, the place was empty the paramedics said.'

I started choking on my food. 'Did they...say her name?'

He paused as he chewed. "What was her name Dear?'

Mom thought for a moment. 'Jadelyn wasn't it?'

'Jade, yes. Why do you ask?'

Jade. She must of been who I saw in the library. I smiled.

'Beck?'

Both my parents were looking at me with worried expressions on there faces.

'Oh uh just wondering...don't suppose I could go to the library tomorrow?'

'Did you forget? Your going to the hospital tomorrow. They think you're going to no longer need the wheelchair or walking frame at all!'

I nodded and acted happy. Of course I was happy but I had already knew my walking was getting better. I had been going for walks in the park with my friends and stuff. Not for too long though.

'Then can I go after? Please.'

My parents looked at each other.

'We'll see.'

_A/N Who's P.O.V is this? Please review x_


	2. The Chase

After I showed the doctor how my walking was he agreed that I don't need the wheelchair or walking frame. My parents were so happy about it. I smiled though again I was only thinking of Jade. While my parents where talking to the doctor I was allowed to go for a walk around the hospital. I strolled down the corridors for a while. It did feel good using my legs again though I walked cautiously. Before I went for a walk I listened to the conversation in the room after I closed the door. Mom asked the doctor something to do with the library. He said something about me wanting closure? I shook my head.

I had reached the exit of the hospital. After opening the door I inhaled the fresh air. I started walking towards a little bench that was positioned between two white rose hedges. The sun was hitting that exact spot, I figured it would be a nice place to relax. I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes. Ever since last night I had planned what I would say to Jade if she was there. If she wasn't there well then I guess I could ask the librarian. I've been going to that library for a long time so I know her well enough to talk to.

The sound of rustling made me open my eyes. Looking around I couldn't see the cause of it so I assumed it was a bird or squirrel. When I looked behind me I froze. I held my breath as I made eye-contact with the eye I could see. I was positive it was Jade's. I could only see one eye as she only had her head peeking out behind the hedge and her dark wavy hair covered the other. She had porcelain coloured skin and an emerald eyebrow piercing. There was a matching emerald streak in her hair. I slowly stood up, not wanting to scare her off.

'Uh hi. It's Jade isn't it?'

I immediately regretted my decision of speaking as she disappeared behind the hedge. There was no way I was going to let her go this time so I ran around the hedge. Damn it, she was gone. But that didn't stop me this time, I continued running. I got to a door at the end, it was slightly ajar. She must have went through there, I thought. I closed the door behind me and kept going though my legs shouted in protest. We were out of the hospital grounds, going through a forest. It was a beautiful forest I noticed as I sprinted. It was autumn so the leaves had gone gold, scarlet and chocolate coloured. I stopped to catch my breath, I could hear the sound of water. There must be a river close, I thought.

When a couple of minutes had passed I started running, hoping I was still going in the same direction. As I ran I realized that in the library she had purposely avoided me. She must have, just like she had done a few minutes ago. Why? She doesn't even know my name, why avoid me? I stopped running. I could see her standing on a little bridge that overlooked the river. It looked like a deep river but quite narrow. She must have heard me as she looked over at me. She had black tights on, a black short dress and the same boots I saw in the library.

She looked me over and pursed her crimson lips. Without warning she jumped up over the bridge into the deep water. I ran over to the side, I couldn't see her. I jumped over the bridge. I didn't think,"why am I jumping into a river because of some strange girl I don't even know?" I just yelled as I plummeted into the water. My ears popped and the water irritated my eyes. As I came up for air I looked around but still couldn't see her. I swam over to the rocks and sit up on one. I push my hair out of my face and spat out water I had got into my mouth. I could hear footsteps behind me. Hoping it's Jade I went to turn around but my head exploded in pain and black dots danced in front of my eyes as I fell back into the water.

* * *

I awoke in the same bright room. As I lifted my head I moaned in pain. My head hurt like hell, I could feel something heavy around it. I opened my eyes properly and noticed something else was different. She was standing beside my bed, soaking wet. I gulped, hoping she would speak first. She didn't and neither did I. We kept eye-contact for a long time. When I was looking into her eyes I lost all sense of time. Jade looked away and walked over to the window. Her hair and clothes were still wet. I started to worry that she might get pneumonia.

'You need to get out of those wet clothes and get warm.' Jade shrugged.

The sound of footsteps and the voices of my parents were coming down the corridor. Jade started making her way to the door.

'Why do you avoid me?' I asked her.

Jade walked towards my bed, my heart started thumping. She leaned down and gently kissed my cheek, the smell of hazelnut overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes, her lips were so soft on my skin. She slipped out the door before my parents came in.


End file.
